Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia:Staff
It takes a lot of hard work and dedication to run this wiki. We are lucky to have the best staff team a wiki could ask for to run our wikia. With the admins making sure every page is in tip-top shape and chat moderators making sure all of our wonderful members are getting along, there is always something new. Here you can get to know who is in charge and a bit about them. Administrators ZEM ZEM is one of the oldest active members of TTTE Wikia. Although he did not create the wiki, he changed a spam filled website into a reconized database on all things Sodor. He is known as our fearless leader, and as been with the wiki as we expand. He is currently working on bringing TTTE Wikia into the social networking age through Facebook, Twitter, and Youtube. Thomasfan Thomasfan is another "old timer" (if you say 4 years is old). He is defiantly a valuable asset to the wiki. He goes through all the edits once a day and makes sure they are in perfect shape. Because of Thomasfan we don't have to worry about spam build up as he will make sure vandalism or spam is gone within a day. He is also willing to lend a helping hand when needed, especially to our new users. SteamTeam SteamTeam is one of the most important users here when it comes to content. People always say "A picture is worth 1000 words". Here at TTTE wiki we take that to heart. SteamTeam as taken the time to upload hundreds of high quality screenshots from TTTE episodes and specials. Without SteamTeam's dedication and hard work, the wiki would be a dull website with nothing to look at. Chatbox Moderators Oliverandtoad13 Better known as Richie, Oliverandtoad13 is one of the senior members of the wiki. Even after 2 years, you can still find him updating information, uploading high-quality screenshots, or simply enjoying a discussion in our chatbox. He is our resident expert on British steam, and is the user we turn to if we need a lecture on steam railways. Recently Richie has been able to have numerous interviews with key people in the production of TTTE. SkarloeyRailway coming soon Toby7 Toby7, who also goes by Toby or Sean, was only a member of the wiki for 7 months before being promoted to Chat Mod. He could often make 100 edits a day (much to the nusiance of Thomasfan) but they were all in good intentions. Toby7 can be found closely monitering the chat, keeping all of the users in line. He often takes the duty of welcoming new users, and making sure they know the rules inside and out. Toby is also our resident Plastic Paddy. Even though he is a 5th generation Irish-American, he probably listens to more Irish music than any other 1st generation! Jamesis5 James is key member of the team when it comes to spam prevention. Since the chatbox was introduced in Summer 2011, it has attracted many "spammers" who wish to disrupt the chat for whichever reasons. Fortunetly, James has been able to handle the spam on the chat with great intregity. James has been able to hunt down duplicate accounts to find who is trying to get around there ban. One of the more political members of the wiki, James always stirs up active discussions in the chat box. It is also good to know he his extremely proud to be Scottish. You certainly don't wan't to find that out the hard way! Lbbrian coming soon CalleyFan coming soon SodorProductions The newest member of the team, Sodor Productions (usually goes by Jim) has a long history in the TTTE internet community. A knowledgable, and undoubtly friendly user, Jim is also quite the colorful character. He has numerous fan-fictions on other sites. The way he writes them would make any Awdry proud. However, it wasn't his writing that got him the promotion. He is able to keep a mature converstation going with anyone without ruining the laid-back atmosphere of the chatbox that we are so proud of!